totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lista pobocznych piosenek
Poniżej znajduje się chronologiczna lista pobocznych piosenek, które zostały na krótko zaśpiewane w Totalnej Porażce i w spin-off'ie. Piosenka Beth z taśmy przesłuchań thumb|210px|right|Beth śpiewa w swojej taśmie przesłuchań. W swojej taśmie przesłuchań, Beth zaśpiewała piosenkę o chłopcach. Zmuszona została przerwać śpiewanie w połowie piosenki ponieważ jej ojciec skarży się na hałas poza ekranem. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Beth: Skejci są fajni, Tak, tak. Chcę być z tobą, Tak, tak. Czy słyszysz? Zadzwoń! Bo będę na ciebie czekać, Zadzwoń! Dla, uh, ciebie...tak! A kiedy do mnie zadzwonisz! |-| Tekst angielski = Beth: Skater boys are cool, Yeah, yeah. Wanna be with you, Yeah, yeah. Can you hear? Call me! Cause I'll be there for you, Call me! For, uh, you...yeah! And when you call me! Piosenka Cody'ego z taśmy przesłuchań thumb|210px|right|Cody śpiewa w swojej taśmie przesłuchań. W swojej taśmie przesłuchań, Cody wykonuje muzykę rap skierowaną do dziewczyny. Nie jest w stanie jej skończyć, bo jego ojciec, rozgniewanym tonem wrzeszczy na niego z poza ekranu. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Cody: Dziewczyno, wiesz, że to prawda. Sprawiasz, że czuję bluesa, Kiedy się nie pojawiasz. Zgubiłem się i teraz mnie znaleziono! Daj spokój! |-| Tekst angielski = Cody: Girl, you know it's true. You make me feel so blue, When you don't come around. I was lost and now I'm found! Come on! Piosenka Trenta z taśmy przesłuchań thumb|210px|right|Trent śpiewa w swojej taśmie przesłuchań. W swojej taśmie przesłuchań, Trent śpiewa piosenkę o znalezieniu "tej jedynej" podczas grania na gitarze w studiu nagraniowym. W środku piosenki, pęka mu struna co kończy piosenkę, a także przesłuchanie. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Trent: Jestem tylko mężczyzną. Tylko jedna kobieta. Tak, to wszystko, czym jestem. A jeśli mogę, Chcę znaleźć tę jedyną. (pęknięcie struny) Aw, cholera. |-| Tekst angielski = Trent: I'm just a man. Just a one woman man. Yeah, that's all I am. And if I can, I wanna find that one woman. (a string breaks) Aw, crap. Piosenka podróżna Wrzeszczących Susłów thumb|210px|right|Wrzeszczące Susły śpiewają podczas drogi powrotnej do obozu. W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, po pierwszej części wyzwania, Wrzeszczące Susły śpiewają, gdy prowadzą wózki pełne zapasów z powrotem do obozu. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Wrzeszczące Susły: Czterdzieści dziewięć butelek na mur, Tyle na murze ich mam. Gdy jednej przypadkiem uda się spaść, Czterdzieści osiem zostanie ich tam. |-| Tekst angielski = Wrzeszczące Susły: Forty-nine bottles of pop on the wall, Forty-nine bottles of pop. If one of those bottles should happen to fall, Forty-eight bottles of pop on the wall. Zwycięska piosenka Wrzeszczących Susłów thumb|210px|right|Niektórzy z Wrzeszczących Susłów śpiewają, świętując swoje pierwsze zwycięstwo w historii. Po wygraniu pierwszego wyzwania w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, Wrzeszczące Susły świętują swoje pierwsze zwycięstwo, śpiewając piosenkę. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Leshawna: Brawo Susły! Brawo Susły! Brawo Susły! Leshawna, Noah i Owen: Brawo Susły! Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah i Owen: Brawo Susły! Brawo Susły! Brawo Susły! Brawo Susły! Brawo Susły! |-| Tekst angielski = Leshawna: Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Leshawna, Noah i Owen: Go Gophers! Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah i Owen: Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go! Go! Go Gophers! Go! Go! Miłosna piosenka Trenta thumb|right|210px|Trent śpiewa miłosną piosenkę, którą napisał dla Gwen. W konkursie talentów w Niezbyt sławni, Trent został nominowany przez swoją drużynę, by śpiewać. Zaśpiewał piosenkę o swojej miłości do Gwen. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Trent: To nic, że jedno lato, Jedno lato to żaden problem. Można pływać i wiesz - dobrze bawić się też. Gdy jesteśmy we dwoje. Wciąż tylko ty i ja. A buziak sprawić by mógł, Bym poczuł się, Niczym Bóg. |-| Tekst angielski = Trent: They say that we've only got summer, And I say that's really a bummer. But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun. It'll just be the two of us. Nothing to do but just hang. So let me say only this, Stick around, For just one kiss. Piosenka Owena o fasoli W Polowanie złej woli, zawodnicy dostali puszki fasoli na śniadanie. Owen zaczyna wtedy śpiewać wesołą piosenkę o fasoli, ale zostaje przerwana przez nieznanego zawodnika (najprawdopodobniej przez Heather, biorąc pod uwagę jej wcześniejsze narzekanie) rzucając puszką fasoli w jego głowę. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Owen: Fasola, fasola, dobra na serce. Im więcej je się, tym bardziej... |-| Tekst angielski = Owen: Beans, beans, they're good for your heart. The more you eat, the more you... Piosenka Heather o babeczkach thumb|210px|right|Heather śpiewa o środku przeczyszczającym w pokoju zwierzeń. W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, Heather zostawia Gwen babeczkę z czekoladą przeczyszczającą na ganku domku, a także list mówiący, że jest ona od Trenta, mając nadzieję, że ją zje. Później Heather śpiewa krótką piosenkę o jej sabotażu, mając nadzieję, że Gwen przegra finał. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Heather: Działa szybko, ulgę przynosi! Przegrasz! |-| Tekst angielski = Heather: Fast acting for strong, reliable relief! Sucker! Piosenka eliminacyjna Chrisa thumb|210px|right|Chris śpiewa o eliminacji. Na początku pierwszej ceremonii rozdania pozłacanych Chrisów, Chris zauważył, że DJ zagląda na urządzenie do głosowania Harolda i mówi, że jeśli ktoś to zrobi, zostanie automatycznie wyeliminowany, śpiewając piosenkę, aby podkreślić jego punkt widzenia. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Chris: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na. Hey hey hey, do widzenia. |-| Tekst angielski = Chris: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na. Hey hey hey, goodbye. Piosenka reakcyjna Trenta W Podsumowanie I, Geoff "nieumyślnie" powiedział Trent'owi o tym że Gwen go zdradziła, nakłaniając jego drużynę aby zagłosowała na niego. Trent gdy się o tym dowiedział, załamał się i ze smutku, grając na gitarze zaśpiewał smutną piosenkę o zdradzie Gwen. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Trent: To ty zdradziłaś mnie, Ty zadałaś krwawy cios. Już mnie nie ma tu, Już nie dotknę twoich ust. |-| Tekst angielski = Trent: You went behind my back, In the worst kind of an attack, oh. Now you find me gone, I'm no longer your pawn. Piosenka Trenta o zerwaniu thumb|right|210px|Trent śpiewa drugą piosenkę swojego autorstwa w [[Podsumowanie I.]] W Podsumowanie I, Trent zaśpiewał piosenkę, którą napisał po tym, jak Gwen z nim zerwała. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Trent: Wyrwałaś serce z duszy mej, Odrzucasz każdy mój SMS. A pamiętam te noce, kiedy gwiazdy, migocząc rozświetlały niebo nam. Powiedziałem wtedy, że to właśnie ty, jesteś całym światem mym. Jestem sam. |-| Tekst angielski = Trent: You ripped my heart out of my soul, You never text me back anymore. Now, I remember the nights we stared into the sky, But now, you make me feel like dirt. And though I never told you that summer, girl, You were my entire world. But now you're gone. Piosenka Chrisa o wyzwaniu W Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa, Chris zaśpiewał krótką piosenkę, kiedy Owen dodał swój łupież do posiłku Gwen, który musi zjeść w ramach wyzwania. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Chris: Troszeczkę łupieżu, Do michy, raz, dwa! Gwen musi to wciągnąć, Nie puścić pawia. |-| Tekst angielski = Chris: On top of spaghetti, All covered in flakes! And Gwen has to eat it, Cause them's just a break. Kołysanka Heather thumb|210px|right|Heather śpiewa kołysankę aby uspokoić Leshawne. Kiedy Leshawna ma problem ze swoim "powietrznym dzieckiem" w Pełny dramat, Heather pociera jej głowę i śpiewa kołysankę, aby nie pozwolić drużynie przeciwnej na ich odnalezienie. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Heather: Sasza, dziecinko jeszcze nie czas. Jak stamtąd wyjdziesz, zabiją nas! |-| Tekst angielski = Heather: Hush, little baby don't you cry. If you do, we'll surely die! Doping Trzeszczących Żarów thumb|right|210px|right|Leshawna dopinguje wszystkich. W Dzieci za milion dolarów, Chris rozkazał obu drużynom wykonać piosenkę dopingującą. Kiedy drużyna Leshawny nie mogła nic wymyślić, dziewczyna sama zaśpiewała piosenkę, tym samym przekonując do siebie członków swojej i przeciwnej drużyny po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Leshawna: Courtney moją psiapsiółą jest. Wciąż poukładana i palmtopa kocha też. Lindsay i Justin może tępi są, Ale nazwać mogą mnie kumpelą swą. Heather królową złośliwości gra, Ale na głowie ładną skórę ma. Duncan i Beth - ciekawa dwójka. Twardziel i durna, ale niezłe ziółka. Harold ma klasę, ja go znam. Mizerny jest, ale oko na niego mam! Whoooa! |-| Tekst angielski = Leshawna: Courtney, Courtney, she's my pal, She loves her PDA and she's an organized gal. Lindsay and Justin might be dumb, But I'd be so proud if they called me their chum. Heather, Heather, queen of mean, She got a nice scalp for a groovin' teen. Duncan and Beth: they're quite a pair, He's tough, she's goofy, but they've both got flair. And Harold's the best, He's quite a guy; he's goofy and scrawny but he's got my eye! Woo-hoo! Doping Zabójczych Makiet thumb|right|210px|Zabójcze Makiety dopingują Chrisowi. W Dzieci za milion dolarów, Zabójcze Makiety zaśpiewali piosenkę na cześć Chrisa i dzięki temu wygrali wyzwanie. Tekst piosenki Zabójcze Makiety: Chris! Chris! Chris! Chris! Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris! Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris! Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris! Chriiiiis! Czołówka 6 w pracy thumb|210px|right|Odniesienie do 6 w pracy. W -M- Wykręcone połączenie, po tym, jak Chris połączył drużyny, zagrana została skrócona wersja czołówki 6 w pracy z udziałem finałowej siódemki. Tekst piosenki Life begins after school, That's when we bend all the rules, In a place where we belong! I'm sixteen! Starting to find my way, Got a new job, gonna start at the mall today! Piosenka księżniczki Courtney thumb|right|210px|Courtney śpiewa jako księżniczka w wyzwaniu. Courtney zaśpiewała piosenkę w Duma księżniczki, kiedy została wybrana na księżniczkę w wyzwaniu. Jej piosenka wzbudziła zazdrość u Beth i Lindsay i sprawiła, że Duncan, Harold i Justin zaczęli konkurować o jej uczucia. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Courtney: Gdy jest się dzieckiem, Marzy się o pierwszym pocałunku. Że to książę całuje mnie. I ten mój sen spełnił się tak: Mój książę ma być przystojny. I tak twardy niczym głaz. I mieć będzie forsy jak lodu! Bo moc taką w sobie ma. Książę mój jak ty będzie już. |-| Tekst angielski = Courtney: When I was a little girl, I dreamed of my first kiss. It would come from my perfect prince. And in my dream, it went like this: My prince will be tall and handsome. My prince will be tough as nails. My prince will have lots of money! My prince will tame wild whales. When we kiss, my prince will be you. Harold śpiewa piosenkę księżniczki Courtney thumb|210px|right|Harold śpiewa piosenkę księżniczki Courtney. Podczas słuchania piosenki o księżniczce Courtney w Duma księżniczki, Harold śpiewa jej fragment (ale inne wersy), ponieważ przypomina mu Leshawnę. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Harold: Mój książę kupi hot-dogów sto, Kucyki pokocha też. |-| Tekst angielski = Harold: My prince will buy me lots of hot dogs, My prince will love ponies too. Piosenka Lindsay o motylach thumb|210px|right|Lindsay śpiewa złe słowa do piosenki bardzo głośno i okropnie. Na początku Reguła kołysania, Lindsay śpiewa piosenkę o motylach (które nazywa "flotylami"). Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Lindsay: Twoja twarz! Gdzieś we mnie gra. Oooh, oooh, oooh, ja i ty! Razem robimy "weeeee"! Ja i ty-y-y-y-y-y-y-y! Tak wolni! Jak flotyle! |-| Tekst angielski = Lindsay: Ooh, your face! Ooh, in my glands. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, it's you and me! And you and me makes we! You, and me-e-e-e-e-e-e, Like butter knives, we're free! We're freeeee! Doping Courtney thumb|210px|right|Courtney śpiewa podczas tresury swojego rekina. W Dobry piesek, gdy wszyscy trenują swoje zwierzęta, Courtney wykonuje układ taneczny dla swojego rekina do naśladowania. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Courtney: Gotów, do roboty! R-Y-B-K-O! Gdzie alibi masz, oho. Rybko, aha. Rybko, aha. Do góry płetwy! Płetwy, do góry płetwy! Płetwy w górę! |-| Tekst angielski = Courtney: Here we go! F.I.S.H.Y! You ain't got no alibi. You fishy, uh-huh. You fishy, uh-huh. Come on, get your fins up, fins up! Come on, get your fins up! Get your fins up! Piosenka Chrisa pod prysznicem thumb|210px|right|Chris śpiewa pod prysznicem. W jednym z zawstydzających, nigdy wcześniej nie widzianych klipów o Chrisie, pokazanych w Kto będzie milionerem?, widzimy jak Chris śpiewa pod prysznicem, dopóki ktoś nie odsłonił zasłony i Chris zaczął krzyczeć dziewczęcym głosem. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Chris: Staje oparty o ścianę, Czekam aż poprosisz mnie do tańca. Moje serce w twoich rękach jest. Ooo, ooo, ooo. |-| Tekst angielski = Chris: I stand against the wall, Waiting for you to ask me to dance. My heart is in your hands. Ooo, ooo, ooo. ''Kiedy płaczę'' thumb|210px|right|Porażkowi Bracia śpiewają piosenkę "Kiedy płaczę". Po zakończeniu Planu Totalnej Porażki, Trent, Cody, Justin i Harold założyli boysband - Porażkowi Bracia. Ich jedyna znana piosenka przed rozpadem grupy - Kiedy płaczę - była hitem, dzięki któremu zyskali sławę. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Porażkowi Bracia: Kiedy oczy, Mokre są, To wcale nie jest męski pot. |-| Tekst angielski = Porażkowi Bracia: When I cry, My eye is wet, And I swear it wasn't guy sweat. Rap Ezekiela thumb|210px|right|Ezekiel rapuje w pokoju zwierzeń. W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, Ezekiel używa pokoju zwierzeń po raz pierwszy w serialu do rapowania. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Ezekiel: Yo, Yo, ziomy, Skupcie czachy, Bez porachy. Jestem "S", I luzik ciągle jest. Uh-uh-uh-uh-huh! |-| Tekst angielski = Ezekiel: Ho, ho, homies, Get in focus, And take notice. I'm what is, Oh yeah, that's yo biz. Uh-uh-uh-uh-huh! Piosenka Chrisa i Szefa o "Musicalu Totalnej Porażki" thumb|210px|right|Chris i Szef śpiewają oryginalną nazwę [[Totalna Porażka w Trasie|trzeciego sezonu.]] W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, podczas ostatniej sceny, Chris i Szef śpiewają (oryginalny) tytuł nadchodzącego trzeciego sezonu. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Chris: Do zobaczenia w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej...Porażki... Chris i Szef: Muzycznej, Muzycznej, Muzyczneeeeeej! |-| Tekst angielski = Chris: See you next time on Total...Drama... Chris i Szef: The Musical, Musical, Musicaaaaaal! Piosenka Totalnej Porażki w Trasie Za każdym razem, gdy Chris kończy odcinek lub ogłasza przerwę na reklamę, śpiewa tytuł sezonu. W niektórych sytuacjach, robi to inna osoba. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Chris/Eva/Geoff/Bridgette/Owen: Totalna...Porażka...w Traaaaaasie! |-| Tekst angielski = Chris/Eva/Geoff/Bridgette/Owen: Total...Drama...World Touuuuuuuur! S03E02 Chris stoi na szkielecie.png|Chris zapowiada przerwę na reklamę w Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2. S03E06_Zapowiedź_Evy.png|Eva ogłasza koniec odcinka w Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette. S03E14 Przerwa na reklamę.png|Chris i Owen ogłaszają przerwę na reklamę w Greckie Ruiny. Piosenka o mumii Izzy thumb|210px|right|Izzy śpiewa przebrana za mumię. W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1, Izzy śpiewała piosenkę, kiedy udawała mumię w piramidzie. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Izzy: Jest pokój w piramidzie, ja mogłabym. Narzeczoną Frankensteina być w nim. |-| Tekst angielski = Izzy: A pyramid is just a triangle with room inside. I would be awesome as Frankenstein's bride. Reklama Drużyny Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki o rybich ogonkach thumb|210px|right|[[Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki śpiewa w reklamie.]] W Zakręcony Czas w Japonii, Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki (oprócz Owena) śpiewała piosenkę reklamową w czasie ostatniego wyzwania. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Alejandro, Izzy, Noah i Tyler: Mniam-mniam, mniam-mniam rybi ogon szczęśliwych chwil, Szczęśliwe chwile w Totalnej Porażce. Niemniej mniej szczęśliwe chwile skończyły się, Zjedz co masz. Umyj twarz! |-| Tekst angielski = Alejandro, Izzy, Noah i Tyler: Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go-Time, Candy Fish Tails, better than no, yo. Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go-Time, Taste so good. Wash your face! Reklama Drużyny Zwycięzców o rybich ogonkach thumb|210px|right|Harold śpiewa w reklamie [[Drużyna Zwycięzców|Drużyny Zwycięzców.]] W Zakręcony Czas w Japonii, Harold śpiewał piosenkę reklamową w czasie ostatniego wyzwania. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Harold: Duma, honor, rybi ogon mniam-mniam, Chwile szczęścia w tej Porażce. Język furczy, czas upływa, Kurczę! |-| Tekst angielski = Harold: Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go-Time, Candy Fish Tails, eat them fast. Time is fleeting, Gosh! Reklama Drużyny Amazonek o rybich ogonkach thumb|210px|right|Sierra śpiewa w reklamie [[Drużyna Amazonek|Drużyny Amazonek.]] W Zakręcony Czas w Japonii, Cody i Sierra śpiewali piosenkę reklamową w czasie ostatniego wyzwania. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Cody i Sierra: '' Taaaaak! Mniam, mniam, mniam to rybi ogon w Totalnej Porażce!'' Sierra: Zjedzcie go, zjedzcie go, zaraz zjedzcie go! No już, zjedzcie go! Cody: Zjedzcie go! |-| Tekst angielski = Cody i Sierra: Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy-Go Time Candy Fish Tails! Sierra: Eat them now, eat them then, eat them any time! Just eat them, yeaaaaah! Cody: You ate it! Piosenka Fametown thumb|210px|right|Sierra śpiewa piosenkę Fametown. W Ukochany Broadway, Sierra ujawnia, że Chris należał do boysbandu z lat 80. o nazwie Fametown. Dziewczyna przytacza fragment jednej z piosenek tego boysbandu. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Sierra: Kłopot sprawić to żaden jest trud, Lecz zmusić, byś mnie kochał, to cud. |-| Tekst angielski = Sierra: Making trouble is easy to do, But making you love me is painful. Dodatkowa piosenka Trenta 210px|thumb|right|Trent śpiewa w materiale dodatkowym. W materiale dodatkowym Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette, Trent przywiązany do szkolnego autobusu przez fanów, opowiada o swoim zespole, trudach bycia sławnym i śpiewa piosenkę, grając na gitarze. Autobus następnie wpada w coś poza ekranem. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Trent: Chcesz być tam bo nas słyszeć chcesz, Do zderzaka przywiązaliście mnie. |-| Tekst angielski = Trent: You want there to be an us, So you tie me to the front of a bus. Miłosna piosenka Sierry thumb|right|210px|Sierra śpiewa piosenkę o swojej miłości do Cody'ego. Podczas drugiego i ostatniego wyzwania w Spoliczkowana Rewolucja, Sierra zaśpiewała piosenkę o swojej miłości do Cody'ego. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Sierra: Raz, dwa, trzy! Kto mi się śni! Mój przyszły mąż to jest Cody wciąż! Cztery, pięć, sześć! Chce was zjeść! Nie mogę chwili bez Cody'ego znieść! Siedem, osiem, dziewięć! Co robić? Nie wiem! Widzę Cody'ego i jestem w niebie! Dziesięć, jedenaście! Rymu nie ma właśnie! Od Cody'ego precz! On mój jest! |-| Tekst angielski = Sierra: One, two, three, slap my knee! My husband-to-be, his name is Cody. Four, five, six, kick up sticks. My heart won't tick without my Cody fix. Seven, eight, nine, straighten your spine. Spin to see Cody looking so fine. Ten, eleven, twelve, nothing rhymes with twelve! Chicks want Cody but his butt's mine! Zwycięska piosenka DJ'a thumb|210px|right|DJ śpiewa podczas świętowania faktu, że może zostać wyeliminowany. Podczas dogrywki w Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy, DJ tańczy i śpiewa, kiedy myśli, że wróci do domu, przez co nie będzie już ranić bezbronnych zwierząt. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = DJ: Mamo, ja wracam już! Mamo, ja wracam już! A zwierzątka bezpieczne będą, Mamo, ja wracam już! |-| Tekst angielski = DJ: Mama, I'm comin' home! Momma, I'm comin' home! No more animals gonna get hurt, Cause Momma I'm comin' home! Alleluja DJ'a Walcząc o przetrwanie w Nowe dzieci Rocka, DJ zaczął śpiewać smutną piosenkę, mając nadzieję, że ktoś sprowadzi go z powrotem na brzeg. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = DJ: Niech mnie ktoś zabierze stąd. Alleluja. |-| Tekst angielski = DJ: Someone get me back to shore. Hallelujah. Greckie piosenki Duncana Przez całe pierwsze wyzwanie w Greckie Ruiny, Duncan musiał śpiewać aby nadrobić zaległości w śpiewaniu z powodu jego nieobecności. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Pierwsza wersja piosenki Duncan: Ja tylko chce... Może ty. Druga wersja piosenki Duncan: Czy to koniec? Więc do drużyny wrócić mam, Czy wiesz gdzie wyjście jest? To nie! |-| Tekst angielski = Pierwsza wersja piosenki Duncan: Oh, hey, I just... You go first. Druga wersja piosenki Duncan: Dude, is it over? So I should get back to my team, Do you know where the exit is? Perfect. Kołysanka Sierry o Gwen thumb|210px|right|Sierra sobie śpiewa podczas wycinania papierowej podobizny Gwen. W Z Archiwum 52, Sierra pokazuje swoją nienawiść w stosunku do Gwen na papierowym wycinku. Śpiewa wtedy, zmienioną wersję słynnej kołysanki "Rock-by-bye Baby". Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Sierra: Kołyska spadnie, I rozpadnie się na Gwen! |-| Tekst angielski = Sierra: The cradle will fall, And down will come Gwen! Piosenka o hipnozie Owena thumb|right|210px|Owen śpiewa będąc zahipnotyzowany. W Z Archiwum 52, Alejandro hipnotyzuje Owena, przez co ten zaczyna śpiewać żenującą piosenkę za każdym razem, gdy usłyszy słowo "zemsta". Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Owen: Na mecz mnie już zabierzcie, Tam zabierzcie, gdzie tłum. Kupcie mi ziemnych orzeszków ciut. Mam to gdzieś, czy powrócę znów tu! |-| Tekst angielski = Owen: Take me out to the ball game, Take me out with the crowd. Buy me some peanuts and Cracker Jacks. I don't care if I never come back! Piosenki nienawiści Courtney thumb|210px|right|Courtney śpiewa jedną ze swoich nienawistnych piosenek. :Odwiedź tę stronę jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć o pierwszej wersji piosenki. W Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl, Courtney próbowała zaśpiewać kilka wymyślonych przez siebie wersji piosenek wyśmiewających Duncana i Gwen. Po raz pierwszy zaśpiewała to podczas piosenki Komu pomożecie? i znowu przed piosenką W hawajskim stylu. W materiale dodatkowym śpiewa kolejną piosenkę, podczas gdy para odpoczywa w pobliżu. Duncan w końcu ma dość i rzuca w nią sandałem. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Druga wersja piosenki Courtney: Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh! Duncan mydła nie chce znać, A Gwen jest beznadziejna, tak. Trzecia wersja piosenki Courtney: Duncan ma głowę jak kloc, A Gwen goli nogi przed snem, co noc. |-| Tekst angielski = Druga wersja piosenki Courtney: Oh, Oh, Oh! Duncan never uses soap, And Gwen is so lame there's no hooope. Trzecia wersja piosenki Courtney: Duncan's feet have seven toes, And Gwen is so hairy she shaves her nose. Piosenka Anny Marii z taśmy przesłuchań thumb|210px|right|Anna Maria śpiewa w swojej taśmie przesłuchań. W swojej taśmie przesłuchań, Anna Maria pokazuje, że producenci Totalnej Porażki potrzebują jej na kolejny sezon po obejrzeniu jednego z tych śpiewanych odcinków. Zaśpiewała wtedy tak niesłychanie głośno, że roztrzaskała obiektyw kamery. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Anna Maria: Oooopaleniznaaaaa! Ona...ja...pra...gnę...taaaaaaak! |-| Tekst angielski = Anna Maria: You-ou-ou, need me-ee-ee! Like...I...need...a...taaaaaaan! Piosenka Vito pod prysznicem thumb|210px|Vito śpiewa pod prysznicem. W retrospekcji podczas zwierzenia Camerona w Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana, Mike zmienia się w Vito pod prysznicem, i zaczyna śpiewać. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Vito: Rączki w górę tak, rączki w górę, w górę tak. |-| Tekst angielski = Vito: Put yo hands up, put yo, put yo hands up. Piosenka Miss Kanady thumb|210px|right|Chester śpiewa piosenkę o Miss Kanadzie. W Grand Chef Auto, Mike zmienia się w Chestera, gdy ma wątpliwości, czy Zoey zaakceptuje go jeśli się dowie o jego chorobie. Chester w to nie wierzy i stwierdza że prędzej zostanie Miss Kanady, ciągnąc za sobą papier toaletowy jak szarfę i śpiewając hymn konkurencji. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Chester: Oto ja. Kanady miska. |-| Tekst angielski = Chester: Here I aaaaam. Miss Canadaaaa. Reklama Knajpy u Darwina thumb|210px|right|Sugar śpiewa piosenkę Knajpy u Darwina. W swojej taśmie przesłuchań, Sugar pokazuje wideo w którym reklamuje Knajpę u Darwina, jednocześnie śpiewając piosenkę tej knajpy. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Sugar: Jesteś spragniony smacznej przekąski? Zebra, tygrys, delfin, jak. Wejdź do środka, proszę dołącz do nas. Do Knajpy u Darwina! Ułóżmy uśmiech na twoim talerzu! Mam na myśli twarz na twoim talerzu. Uśmiech na twojej twarzy! |-| Tekst angielski = Sugar: Hungry for a tasty snack? Zebra, tiger, dolphin, yak. Come inside, please join me. At Darwin's Food Safari! Let us put a smile on your plate! I mean, a face on your plate. Smile on your face! Piosenki Elli :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź stronę: Piosenki Elli. Ella uwielbia wyrażać siebie poprzez muzykę i taniec, i robi to wiele razy podczas swojego udziału w programie. Była wielką fanką Totalnej Porażki w Trasie i uważa że skoro śpiewanie nie jest wymagane, nie oznacza że tego nie można. Swoim śpiewaniem denerwuje wszystkich wokół, w tym Chrisa, ale Ella tego nie widzi. S5.2E00 Audycja Elli.png|Ella śpiewa w swojej taśmie przesłuchań. Ella_śpiewa_w_jaskini.png|Ella śpiewa wielokrotnie dla swojej drużyny. S05,2E06-(Ella i Chris).png|Ella śpiewa swoją ostatnią piosenkę. Dżingiel Tłustych Kąsków thumb|210px|right|Sugar śpiewa dżingiel Tłustych Kąsków. Podczas picia przeterminowanych Tłustych Kąsków w Rzuć i szukaj!, Sugar przypomniała sobie ich dżingiel i go zaśpiewała. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Sugar: Hej, chociaż mają skunksa woń? Tłuste Kąski w dzbanku są! Jak smakuje obiad? Jak! Ja lubię sałatki smak. Tłuste Kąski to posiłek. Dobry jest na kości. Nie słuchajcie co wam mówią w agencji o żywności. Mniam, mniam! |-| Tekst angielski = Sugar: What's made of horse meat, smells like skunk? Comes in a jug, it's Juggy Chug! How's your dinner? Mine's just fine! Cause I love the taste of rime. Juggy Chug, the perfect meal. For any celebration. Please ignore the warning from the Food and Drug Administration. Yummy! Prezentacja Szefa kuchni thumb|210px|right|Szef Hatchet rozpoczyna talent show. Przed trzecim wyzwaniem w Obozowicze z talentem, Szef zaśpiewał piosenkę jako wstęp. Chris i inni sędziowie byli pod wrażeniem tego i stwierdza, że jeśli jakiś zawodnik będzie chcieć zaśpiewać to będzie mu trudno pokonać Szefa kuchni. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Szef: Teraz podejdźcie tu. By talent już pokazać swój. Już na śpiew i taniec czas? Albo się wystrzeli was! |-| Tekst angielski = Szef: Come close and listen hard. It's talent time for one and all. Will they sing, or dance, or what? Make it good or you're a cannonball! Craptry Sugar thumb|210px|right|Sugar jako raper "Sugar Silo" śpiewa swoje Craptry. Podczas wyzwania w Obozowicze z talentem, Sugar śpiewa "Craptry", które nazywa kombinacją muzyki rap i country, i śpiewa ją pod swoim rapowym pseudonimem "Sugar Silo". Jej śpiew jest tak głośny, że powoduje, że obiektyw jednej z kamer pęka, wiewiórka traci futro, rekiny opuszczają jezioro, jeden sędzia ucieka, a głowa Misio Nurka 2.0 eksploduje. Trzeci sędzia nie jest pod wrażeniem jej talentu, a przez to eliminuje ją z programu. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Sugar: Sugar Silo! Chce słodką być, Tak stukam gdy rapuje bo to słodki rytm! Płynąć jak słodkie mleko chce! Przed królową Craptry, trzeba skłonić się! Sugar Halooo! Sugar Silo gra, dosey doe! Żeby szmalu móc zarobić dość! Sugar Hullaaaaa! Jak mówiący koń, chce prawdę rzec! Ja wygram z Panną Olimpiadą, Zombi też! Czy się potknę? To raczej niemożliwe! Milion zdobędę, tutaj ja wygrywam! Sugar Hullaaaaaaaaa! |-| Tekst angielski = Sugar: Sugar Silo! I'm wicked sweet, I tap it when I rap it with a tasty beat! I don't like milk from a Jersey cow! I'm the queen of Craptry, you all should bow! Sugar Hollaaa! Sugar Silo go, dosey doe! Sugar Silo here 'til you win the dough! Sugar Hollaaaaa! Like a talking horse, the truth I speak! I'll take out Miss Olympic and the zombie freak! Am I tripping? '' ''No way, I'm being for real! I'm gonna win this million dollar deal! Sugar Hollaaaaaaaaa! Całuśna piosenka Owena W Interwizji w Lubicie chińszczyznę?, Owen śpiewa piosenkę, aby zażartować z miłości Noah do Emmy. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Owen: Noah i Emma siedzieli sobie na drzewie. I Noah ją... |-| Tekst angielski = Owen: Noah and Emma sitting in the tree. K-i-s-s... Doping MacArthur thumb|210px|right|MacArthur tańczy i śpiewa radosną piosenkę. W Z deszczu pod wodospad, kiedy Sanders wyjmuje ponton z rzeki, MacArthur zamiast jej pomóc, tańczy i śpiewa. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = MacArthur: Bo Kadetki, są najlepsze. |-| Tekst angielski = MacArthur: Team popo, in the crazy house. Piosenka Przyrodnich Braci thumb|210px|right|Chet i Lorenzo śpiewają swoją piosenkę. Kiedy Przyrodni Bracia zostają przyjaciółmi w Skazani na Geelong, wymyślili swoją własną piosenkę. Śpiewają ją kilka razy w tym i następnym odcinku. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Chet i Lorenzo: Bracia to my, Bracia to my, Najlepsi braciaaaaaaaaa to my! Taaaaaaak! |-| Tekst angielski = Chet i Lorenzo: Stepbrothers, Stepbrothers, We're the stepbrothe-e-e-e-e-ers! Yeeeeeeah! Siedem etapów po zerwaniu thumb|210px|right|Spud śpiewa Carrie piosenkę "Siedem etapów po zerwaniu". Spud stwierdza w Australijska plaga, że jego zespół napisał kiedyś piosenkę o Siedmiu etapach po zerwaniu, gdy ktoś został rzuconym. Podczas próby wyjaśnienia Carrie zachowania Devina, Spud zaczyna śpiewać instrumentalną wersję piosenki, wraz z pierwszą zwrotką. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Spud: Dwa, trzy, cztery, Złamane serce, Etap pierwszy! |-| Tekst angielski = Spud: Two, three, four, Heart break, Stage one! Ciekawostki *Nie licząc piosenek z Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, Ella jest osobą, która zaśpiewała najwięcej razy z serii, robiąc to w sumie dwanaście razy. *Beth, Cody, Trent, Anna Maria, Ella i Sugar są jedynymi uczestnikami, którzy zaśpiewali w swoich taśmach przesłuchań. **Co ciekawe, wszystkim oprócz Sugar, przerwano piosenkę, chociaż ona przewraca się na końcu. *Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd jest jedynym sezonem, w którym nikt nie zaśpiewał. kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Listy